Toutes mes condoléances et Joyeux Anniv Bocchan!
by Bocchan-chan
Summary: Me voilà de retour ! Alors non ce n'est pas de l'humour. Juste de quoi vous faire patienter jusqu'à la suite des "Anges Pleurent"


Hello à tous et à toutes!

Me voilà de retour, pour ben... vous donnez, dans un one shot, la tarte au citron que vous aviez tellement réclamée dans « Les Anges Pleurent » xd.

**ATTENTION : INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 18 ANS!**

**"Toutes mes condoléances et Joyeux Anniversaire Bocchan!"**

- Moi je trouve qu'organiser une fête pour ton anniversaire serait une merveilleuse idée!

- Lizzie je ne pense pas que... pffff. Sébastian dis quelque chose. Répondit le jeune comte en se tenant les tempes.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée Mademoiselle Elisabeth!

- MAIS PAS CA ABRUTI! Bon sang Sebastian on ne peut vraiment pas compter sur toi!

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit quoi dire! S'amusa le diable.

- Stupide dém.. majordome!

- Pourquoi ne pas faire venir le flutiste Tarquin Blackwood? s'excita Lizzie en frappant dans ses mains. On a la chance qu'il soit de passage en ville, ce serait le moment ou jamais!

- Jamais? demanda Ciel plein d'espoir.

- Ne commence pas à faire ta tête de cochon Ciel! C'est décidé, je m'occupe de tout! Après demain, nous fêterons tous ensemble et dans la joie ton anniversaire! Bon il est tard, je te laisse, je t'enverrai Monsieur Blackwood demain pour que tu puisses faire connaissance avec lui! Paula, on y va!

- Oui My Lady.

- Et voilà, _dit Ciel une fois sa fiancée partie_, en cinq minutes et avec un débit de 10 mots à la seconde, tout a été réglé et une fois de plus je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire...

- Elle a du caractère, elle vous aime aussi, elle veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. Allons cessez donc cet air morne. J'ai moi-même entendu parler des talents de ce musicien. Faire venir les personnes en vue est une bonne publicité pour l'industrie Phantom.

- Oui, sans doute. Bon prépare moi un bain, j'ai besoin de me détendre avant d'aller me coucher. Demain va être une rude journée, je le sens.

- Yes My Lord.

Ciel ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas sommeil, et ensuite parce qu'une armée de moustiques avait décidé de prendre sa chambre comme refuge pour la nuit. Cela dit, voir son majordome, tapette à la main, se mettre en quête de ces sales bestioles avait été un spectacle tout à fait divertissant. Il ne pensait pas que le démon fut aussi mal embouché. Apparemment Sebastian détestait ces choses zizinantes autant que lui et les avait généreusement gratifiées de charmants noms d'oiseaux, se moquant pas mal que ses oreilles chastes puissent entendre.

- Debout Bocchan! Il est plus que l'heure de vous réveiller! Ordonna Sebastian tout en ouvrant les rideaux d'un coup sec.

- Hummmmmmm. Répondit le jeune homme en remontant les couvertures pour échapper à la lumière.

- Bocchan, ne me forcez pas à devenir pénible. Vous savez que vous détestez quand je retire les couvertures.

Ciel bailla et se releva pour s'asseoir dans son lit.

- Tu es déjà pénible Sebastian. Tu as l'air de très mauvaise humeur dis moi.

- Je suis très en retard sur mon planning.

- A cause des moustiques?

- Bien sûr! Que pensez vous que je fasse la nuit? J'œuvre pour que tout soit en place le lendemain matin! Nous recevons un invité dans deux heures et rien n'est prêt!

- Ah oui je l'avais oublié celui là! Et puis toi cesse de geindre dès le matin, je suis déjà fatigué alors n'en rajoute pas!

Ce fut donc de très très mauvaise humeur que Ciel et Sebastian commencèrent la journée qui passa sans encombre jusqu'à ce que finalement l'heure arrive. Le jeune musicien sonna à la porte. C'était une jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, grand, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts très clairs qui se présenta de façon très gauche au démoniaque majordome qui le détailla de la tête au pied avec une expression hautaine.

En effet, le jeune homme n'eut pas le plaisir de voir l'hospitalité légendaire de la maison Phantomhive, car Sebastian ne se montra pas aussi avenant que d'habitude. Il venait de se prendre une soufflante par son cher maître et il en était encore très remonté. Il dirigea Monsieur Blackwood vers le petit salon et lui demanda de patienter en attendant le maître de maison. Puis il alla toquer à la porte de la salle de jeux où le comte s'était enfermé.

- Entre!

- Il est arrivé.

- Très bien.

- Je vous suggère de faire une autre tête ou il va croire que vous êtes malade.

- Je te suggère de te taire! Tu as fait preuve d'une grande insolence toute la matinée et ça commence à bien faire!

- D'une grande.. insolence! S'offusqua le diable. J'ai tout préparé en un temps record et avec des incapables dans les pattes pour que tout soit parfait. Je me suis plié à vos moindres désirs les plus insignifiants, sans protester une seule fois, pendant que VOUS, vous vous prélassiez à ne rien faire dans votre salle de jeux! Vous n'avez même pas eu le courage de lire votre journal tout seul IL A FALLUT QUE JE VOUS TOURNE LES PAGES!

- Et alors? Je mangeais, je ne pouvais pas tout faire! Rétorqua Ciel tout en sortant de la pièce à vive allure.

- En dehors des repas ! Alors que je vous l'avais déconseillé! Vous dévoriez une partie des biscuits que j'avais préparés pour la venue du flutiste! Protesta Sebastian en le suivant de près dans le couloir qui menait au salon.

- Tssss. Je n'y peux rien si ce que tu me prépares le matin ne me rassasie pas!

- Euh... excusez moi... je peux partir si je dérange.. Dit une toute petite voix dans l'encoignure de la porte du petit salon.

Ciel et Sebastian en effet se disputaient allégrement sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'endroit où ils étaient.

- Ah bonjour Monsieur Blackwook! _Dit le jeune comte avec son sourire le plus hypocrite_. Je ne vous avez pas vu. Ne soyez pas indisposé par cela. Je ne faisais que remettre mon domestique A SA PLACE! Il brasse de l'air depuis ce matin et maintenant il se plaint qu'il est en retard sur son planning de la journée!

- Ah...

Sebastian fulminait, et si on regardait bien on aurait pu distinguer une aura brûlante autour de lui. Il ne supportait pas la mauvaise foi de son jeune maître. Pour qui passait il maintenant? Un bon à rien, un incapable, un fainéant?

- Tu peux nous laisser Sébastian, si j'ai besoin de toi, je te sonnerais.

- Bien Monsieur. Répondit le démon en serrant les mâchoires, tout en imaginant une armée de moustiques vindicatifs venir sucer avec bonheur le sang de son petit maître jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Lorsqu'après quelques heures Sebastian entra dans le salon pour apporter le thé, il trouva avec étonnement son jeune maître en train d'apprendre à jouer de la flûte sous les conseils avisés du musicien. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le démon ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le comte aussi détendu, encore moins avec un inconnu.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir stopper cette leçon Tarquin.

- Oui, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Vous êtes doués Ciel.

Cette soudaine complicité ne plut pas au démon. Mais il ne dit rien, referma la porte et ne se montra plus jusqu'au départ de Monsieur Blackwood.

- Eh bien à demain Tarquin. Ce fut un réel plaisir que de vous recevoir. Dit aimablement Ciel en serrant la main du musicien.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi Ciel, merci de m'avoir reçu.

- Alors à demain cher ami.

- Oui! Je suis impatient d'y être.

Une fois rentrés à la maison le diable ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser sur la situation.

- Oya oya. Il semblerait que le jeune maître se soit fait un nouvel admirateur. Décidément personne ne peut lui résister.

- Oh tiens, le voilà le petit sarcasme que j'ai attendu toute la journée! Je me demandais quand tu le sortirais! Comme quoi tout vient à point à qui sait attendre! En quoi cela te dérange?

- Une si soudaine complicité laisse perplexe, surtout avec vous!

- Il me plait. Il est simple, gentil, doué et amusant.

- Que de compliments pour une personne que vous connaissez à peine! Mais il ne faudrait pas que votre goût soudain pour la flute vous fasse oublier ce pour quoi vous avez conclu un pacte!

- Je n'oublie rien. Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a encouragé à le faire venir! Un peu de distraction ne me fera pas de mal. Je ne vais pas tarder à me coucher. Je suis fatigué et toi tu as du pain sur la planche. Je veux éblouir mes invités demain et que cette fête fasse honneur à ma maison.

- Yes My Lord.

La journée du lendemain se passa à merveille. Tous furent enthousiasmés par la qualité de la réception et la venue de Tarquin Blackwood fit pétiller les yeux de tous les invités notamment ceux de la gente féminine. L'ambiance, la décoration, le repas, l'hospitalité, tout fut parfait. Lizzie s'amusa beaucoup et fut très heureuse de voir Ciel de bonne humeur pour une fois.

- Pfiou enfin terminé! Soupira Ciel une fois les invités et Lizzie partis.

- Oui ce fut une fête grandiose, mais je crois qu'on en attendait pas moins de vous Ciel. Répondit Tarquin qui s'apprêtait à quitter le manoir lui aussi.

- Vous semblez épuisé mon cher. Pourquoi ne pas rester cette nuit? Demanda l'enfant.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, je suis en effet bien fatigué.

- Je peux toutefois raccompagner Monsieur Blackwood chez lui! Interrompit le majordome.

- Non il va rester ici. Prépare lui une chambre Sébastian. Ordonna Ciel en se tournant vers lui.

Le diable le fixa un moment mais finit par obéir, ne pouvant faire autrement en raison du pacte. Il regarda d'un œil mauvais le comte et le flutiste discuter et jouer aux échecs une bonne partie de la nuit. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux. Tarquin Blackwood avait incontestablement tapé dans l'œil de son jeune maître et il se dit qu'il allait falloir agir sinon cela risquait de devenir très embêtant. Ciel devait se concentrer sur sa vengeance et non pas batifoler avec cet indisposant musicien.

- Peut être le jeune maître devrait-il aller se coucher. Sans vouloir être impoli, demain est une journée bien remplie et il ne faudrait pas que la fatigue prenne le dessus sur vos devoirs quotidiens. Finit par dire le démon lorsque 2 heures du matin sonnèrent.

- Oh je suis désolé... tout cela est de ma faute. Je vous accapare. Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse. S'excusa le flutiste.

- N'en faites rien Tarquin, Sébastian est un rabas-joie. Votre compagnie m'est agréable. Demain matin je viendrai vous saluer avant que vous ne partiez et que je ne vaque moi même à mes ennuyeuses occupations. Sachez que j'attendrais votre retour avec impatience.

- Si je faisais fi des règles de bienséance je solliciterais votre temps libre tous les jours. Il me tardera de vous revoir Ciel. Dit Tarquin en prenant les mains du comte dans les siennes.

- Hum! Il est l'heure Bocchan! Demain vous ne pourrez pas vous lever!

Sebastian accompagna son jeune maître jusque sa chambre et le déshabilla pour le mettre au lit.

- Tu ne dis rien? demanda Ciel avec un sourire narquois avant que le majordome ne sorte de la pièce.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Répondit simplement le démon tout en soufflant les bougies, laissant l'enfant sur sa faim.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans incident. Toutefois Ciel s'étonna de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de son nouvel ami.

- Sebastian, j'aimerais aller rendre visite à Tarquin Blackwood. Il n'a plus donné de signe de vie depuis la réception et cela commence à m'inquiéter je dois dire.

- Voilà qui est étonnant Bocchan. Il semblait tellement impatient d'être à nouveau près de vous!

- Cesse tes railleries tu veux! Il est peut être malade.

- Ou tout simplement retourné chez lui sans avoir pris le temps de vous dire au revoir.

- Tu es vraiment un oiseau de mauvaise augure tu sais! Tu vas m'emmener le voir et nous verrons bien sur place.

- Comme vous voudrez Bocchan.

La visite ne plut pas au comte car elle semblait confirmer la thèse de Sebastian. Le petit appartement du jeune homme était en effet vide et il n'y avait plus rien dans les placards.

- Il semblerait que j'avais raison Bocchan.

- Tais toi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Comme quoi on peut se tromper sur les gens, même vous.

- Je t'ai demandé de te taire!

- Bien sûr Monsieur. Dit le diable avec un sourire malsain.

Une fois rentrés au manoir, Ciel se terra dans son bureau et interdit à quiconque de venir le déranger. Il ne digérait pas le fait d'avoir été aussi bête, aussi naïf. Il appréciait vraiment Tarquin. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, qui partageait sa passion des échecs. Il s'était trompé sur son compte. L'autre l'avait floué. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir le petit sourire triomphant de Sebastian. Ce sale petit sourire qui voulait dire : « Je vous l'avais bien dit! »

Toutefois quelqu'un frappa à la porte malgré ses recommandations.

- J'ai dit que je voulais être tranquille!

- Je.. je sais Bocchan, dit Mey Rin en s'excusant, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous remettre...On me l'a apporté tout à l'heure alors que vous étiez sorti et on m'a fait promettre de vous le donner quand Sebastian ne serait pas avec vous...

Le jeune comte ouvrit la porte précipitamment.

- Une lettre?

- Oui... une vieille femme est venue me la donner ...elle a dit que c'était pour vous.

- Elle n'a rien dit d'autre?

- Non, juste que Sébastian ne devait pas l'avoir avant vous.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer. _« Mon cher ami parfois il est des choses dans cette vie qui nous font penser qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue. Mais très vite on se rend compte que certains ne devraient pas croire au bonheur, que celui-ci n'est réservé qu'à une poignée d'élus. J'y ai cru, ce jour où je vous ai rencontré Ciel. J'y ai vraiment cru. Je n'aurais pas dû. Sachez que je me suis battu, que j'ai riposté farouchement, mais j'ai finalement compris que je n'étais pas de taille face à lui. J'aurais aimé vous aider, vous sauver, mais il est trop fort. Je prierai pour vous. Tarquin » _Sebastian... dit le jeune comte avec rage tout en froissant la lettre dans sa main. SEBASTIANNNNN!

- Oui jeune maître? demanda d'un air étonné le démon en ouvrant la porte.

- Tu as été voir Tarquin chez lui?

- …..oui. Répondit le diable en avisant la lettre dans les mains de son jeune maître. Sans doute cet idiot de flutiste lui aura t-il craché le morceau, pensa t-il.

- Tu l'as menacé?

- Non.

- Non? Tu es allé chez lui et tu n'as rien fait?

- Exactement. Je suis rentré, je lui ai dit qu'il devait savoir quelque chose avant que ses sentiments envers vous ne grandissent trop. Je lui ai simplement parlé du pacte que nous avions fait et pris mon apparence démoniaque.

- Simplement? Simplement? Tu savais qu'en faisant ça tu l'éloignerais de moi!

- Non, je ne le savais pas, du moins je n'en étais pas certain à cent pour cent. Il aurait pu rester. Mais il a préféré s'enfuir comme un lâche.

- Vas-tu faire fuir tous ceux qui m'approchent de trop près à ton goût? Qu'est ce que tu veux Sébastian?

- Vous.

- Que...?

- Je vous veux VOUS. Tant que ceux qui sont proches de vous ne font pas d'ombre aux termes de notre contrat, ils ne me posent aucun problème. Tarquin devenait trop entreprenant, et surtout il vous plaisait.

- Rien d'autre que le contrat. Personne d'autre que toi. C'est bien cela n'est ce pas?

- Oui c'est bien ça. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas voulu qu'il saute par la fenêtre.

- QUE? Quoi? Sauter par la fenêtre?

- …...oups!

Sebastian, qui n'avait pas lu le contenu de la lettre, et qui ne savait pas non plus qui l'avait donnée à son jeune maître, se rendit compte trop tard de sa bévue.

- Il est mort? Il... il est MORT? hurla le jeune homme. Tu l'as tué espèce de salopard!

- Je ne l'ai pas poussé! Il a pris peur et s'est pris pour un oiseau!

- Tu oses faire de l'humour en plus? Mais tu n'as vraiment rien dans le coeur! Cracha Ciel.

- Je suis un démon Bocchan. Je me moque éperdument que ce garçon ait décidé de mettre fin à sa vie insignifiante dans un moment de terreur. La seule chose qui importe pour moi c'est vous.

- Sors d'ici, tu m'écœures.

- Non.

- Quoi? Tu oses me désobéir?

- Il semblerait que vous n'ayiez pas bien compris ce que je suis Bocchan. Je souhaiterais vous l'expliquer.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, laisse moi tranquille.

- C'est un très bon moment pour en parler au contraire. Répondit calmement le diable en s'approchant de son jeune maître.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Sebastian? demanda le garçonnet tout en reculant.

- Auriez vous peur de moi Bocchan? ricana le diable. Pourquoi reculez vous comme ça? Que craigniez vous hum? Vous êtes le maître, vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire du mal!

- Tu as un regard malsain, je n'aime pas du tout ta façon de me fixer!

Le démon rit. Le jeune garçon avait reculé jusqu'au mur et était maintenant coincé par le corps de son majordome.

- Eh bien que croyiez vous que je vais vous faire Bocchan? questionna Sébastian.

- Je ne veux pas jouer aux devinettes ! Je veux que tu t'écartes de moi démon! Immédiatement !

- Vous êtes si désirable lorsque vous êtes en colère! Vous me donnez envie de vous manger tout cru.

Sebastian s'était penché en avant et désormais son visage était si proche de celui de Ciel que celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle. Cela lui donnait la chair de poule. Il baissa les yeux et vit les lèvres du diable s'étirer. Ces lèvres qui n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes.

- Votre petit coeur s'emballe Bocchan. Est ce notre proximité qui vous met dans cet état? Voulez vous que je vous embrasse? chuchota le démon laissant sortir sa langue pour lécher doucement les lèvres de son jeune maître

Le cœur de Ciel battait la chamade. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Le contact de la langue de Sebastian sur ses lèvres avait été si agréable, si doux, si chaud. Il se sentait bizarre, son ventre se contractait.

Il pensa tout à coup qu'il devrait avoir honte de ressentir du plaisir alors qu'un jeune homme qu'il appréciait venait de mourir en partie par sa faute. Ciel aurait dû repousser le démon de toutes ses forces et le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de peine pour Tarquin, il se sentait surtout humilié de s'être fait avoir par ce diable. Et puis, pensait-il, pourquoi Tarquin n'avait-il pas essayé de lutter davantage plutôt que de chercher à partir? Être l'ami de Ciel Phantomhive n'en valait-il pas la peine ?

- Vous sentez si bon Bocchan. Ronronna le diable à son oreille.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée de telle façon que le garçonnet décida finalement d'abdiquer et de fermer les yeux. Il ne disait pas oui, il ne disait pas non. Il laissait le choix à Sebastian de l'embrasser et se dit qu'ainsi il pourrait reprocher au démon de l'avoir forcé à faire des choses immorales le lendemain, sans avoir à se mettre lui-même en porte à faux.

Sebastian était trop excité pour tenter de jouer avec son maître et l'embrassa sans se poser plus de questions. Ciel se laissa soulever, plaquer un peu rudement contre le mur, et enroula doucement ses jambes autour des hanches du démon. Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres et leurs regards se croisèrent, bleu nuit contre rouge sanguin.

- Passé ce point vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. Dit le démon le regard voilé de désir.

Le jeune garçon faillit sourire. Le démon tentateur lui demandait son consentement, même s'il le faisait de manière détournée. Mais il savait qu'il avait dépassé le point de non retour depuis longtemps en signant un pacte. Il se redressa et empoigna la nuque de Sebastian.

- Je sais. Répondit-il simplement avant de lui offrir à nouveau ses lèvres.

- Que d'impatience et d'exigence chez un si jeune garçon s'amusa le diable en approfondissant le baiser.

Ciel se laissait totalement aller aux talents de son cher majordome. Mais il sentit soudain contre ses fesses, la virilité imposante de Sébastian qui pulsait d'impatience et il se tortilla pour s'en éloigner.

- Qu'y a t-il Bocchan? demanda le démon en rompant le baiser alors qu'il sentait le trouble de son jeune maître.

-Je .. ne sais pas comment on fait. S'affola Ciel.

- Quelle importance? Je sais et je vais vous apprendre. Vous avez peur? Ricana Sébastian en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Bien sûr que non! Mais...tu vas faire comment?

- Comment quoi?

- Eh bien comment, ne commence pas s'il te plait c'est pas le moment! S'ennerva le garçon en levant une main menaçante.

- Bocchan, soupira le diable, je ne commence pas, je ne comprends pas c'est tout.

- Tu vas mettre ce truc là dans mon corps? questionna Ciel en pointant du doigt le sexe du diable.

- Eh bien oui. S'amusa Sebastian. C'est comme ça que ça se passe d'habitude.

- Et tu vas faire comment ? Demanda le garçon avec un air soupçonneux.

- Je vois. Votre innocence est vraiment adorable Bocchan, même si je dois dire qu'elle tourne au ridicule à ce moment précis. Laissez moi vous montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire quand on est deux garçons!

Sebastian porta le jeune garçon et le fit asseoir sur le bureau. Il posa une main sur son torse afin de le forcer à s'allonger. D'une main il lui souleva une jambe et de l'autre lui retira son short et son sous-vêtement. Puis il le tira par un bras pour le remettre en position assise. Le diable lui enleva sa veste et déboutonna son chemisier, pour finalement ne lui laisser que ses bas et ses bottines.

- Hummm, c'est tellement excitant comme cela. Vous semblez si vulnérable ainsi mis à nu et pourtant même dans cet état vous ne perdez rien de votre noblesse.

Ciel se sentit rougir sous le regard brûlant du démon qui le dévorait, le scrutant dans les moindres détails et il essaya de cacher son sexe avec ses mains, mais Sébastian fut plus rapide et lui saisit les poignets.

- J'ai envie de laisser glisser ma langue sur la moindre parcelle de votre peau si douce.

En disant cela, le diable relâcha les poignets du garçon et se mit à genoux. Il lui écarta les cuisses sans douceur et commença à en embrasser l'intérieur, pour finalement venir lécher les bourses, délaissant volontairement le sexe. Il se montrait à la fois doux et brutal dans ses gestes. Il agrippa les jambes de son jeune maître et les tira vers lui pour le faire basculer et saisit son fessier à pleines mains. Ciel avait l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il avait les deux jambes sur les épaules de Sebastian et il le sentait lui écarter les fesses.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Sébastian?

- Vous allez aimer je vous le promets. Ohhhh cette petite entrée aguichante semble si prometteuse...

Le jeune comte écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit que quelque chose de chaud et humide était en lui. Il essaya de tâter avec ses doigts pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Sebastian sourit et les lécha avant de replonger sa langue dans le corps de son maître. Ciel trouvait cette sensation délicieuse et gémissait de plus en plus alors qu'il sentait la salive du démon couler le long de ses reins.

- Vous êtes absolument délicieux jeune maître. Donnez moi une de vos mains.

Ciel s'exécuta, totalement perdu dans le plaisir et désirant en avoir plus encore.

- Voilà comme cela, touchez vous Bocchan.

- Je … je ne peux pas faire ça et encore moins devant toi! Dit Ciel rouge de honte retirant sa main et se relevant pour se retrouver assis à nouveau.

Une lueur de gourmandise s'alluma dans les prunelles sanguines du démon.

- Vraiment? s'amusa Sebastian tout en effleurant du bout de la langue le membre imberbe du garçonnet.

Il leva les yeux et reprit d'autorité les doigts de Ciel qu'il enroula autour de sa virilité. Puis il les incita à bouger tout en les maintenant fermement en place.

- Laissez moi vous aider un peu. Susurra t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un autre coup de langue.

A cet instant, Ciel ne sut plus ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire et sa main bougeait désormais toute seule, encouragée par cette bouche si chaude. Étant jeune et inexpérimenté, il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme. Sebastian le regarda se raidir, le dos arqué, la tête rejetée en arrière et le trouva magnifique dans la jouissance, son visage libéré de son masque habituel.

Jamais, il ne laisserait quiconque d'autre le voir ainsi pensa t-il. Le diable laissa le jeune garçon reprendre son souffle et revenir à la réalité. Puis il prit la main de Ciel et la nettoya de sa langue. Le comte le regardait faire avec un air hébété. Le démon ne le lâchait pas du regard et le voir ainsi lécher sa main de façon si sensuelle, le fit durcir à nouveau.

- Vous voilà à nouveau prêt jeune maître. Il est temps pour moi de libérer toute cette insupportable... tension. Dit Sébastian en ouvrant son pantalon. Sortez le!

- Hors de question! Je ne touche pas à ça!

- Mais quel pénible vous faites! Je ne vous demande pas d'utiliser votre bouche pour le faire.

- Encore heureux! Mais je t'ai dit que je n'y toucherai pas.

- Vous avez pris votre plaisir grâce à moi et vous me laissez comme ça?

- Prends ça pour ta punition pour la mort de Tarquin!

- Oh! Quelle punition Bocchan! Je suis certain que là où il est, il est soulagé d'avoir été bien vengé!

En disant cela Sebastian avait monté sur le bureau et dominait désormais son jeune maître. Il prit les jambes juvéniles et les plaça de nouveau sur ses épaules, une de chaque coté de sa nuque.

- Je ne vais pas me conduire comme un rustre.

- Ça va faire mal? S'inquiéta Ciel en voyant la taille du sexe de Sébastian.

- Non, je ne vais pas vous pénétrer sur toute ma longueur d'un seul coup. Je ne suis pas fou, votre corps n'est que celui d'un _peti_t enfant chétif.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant Sebastian. Et « petit » n'était pas nécessaire! S'offusqua Ciel qui n'aimait pas qu'on le traite comme un petit garçon. Soit, il en avait l'apparence, mais son esprit était celui d'un adulte, un homme déterminé qui ne reculait devant rien.

Le diable ricana, décidément cet enfant trouvait toujours à redire. Il était certain qu'il avait dû négocier le jour de sa naissance avec sa mère, pensa t-il amusé alors qu'il introduisait son gland avec précaution. Que c'était bon, gémit-il, d'être dans cette antre étroite et chaude. Ah si seulement il pouvait entrer davantage. Mais il ne voulait pas le déchirer, il pensa qu'il valait mieux y aller progressivement, car s'il lui faisait trop mal la première fois, le sale môme se braquerait et il n'en obtiendrait plus rien. Alors même si c'était une torture que de devoir se contrôler, mieux valait attendre. Après tout plus l'attente est longue, meilleur c'est.

Ciel hoqueta sous l'intrusion. Il ne trouva pas cela douloureux, juste étrange d'avoir quelque chose en lui. Assurément son diable de majordome avait été délicat. Il distinguait le visage de Sebastian se crisper de frustration. Il tendit la main et toucha de ses doigts le membre imposant du démon qui haleta.

- Bocchan que faites-vous? demanda Sebastian dans un souffle d'excitation.

- Il est si gros, je n'arrive même pas à en faire le tour avec ma main...

Le jeune homme se mit à caresser le reste du sexe qui n'était pas en lui. Sebastian mit sa main sur la sienne pour l'encourager.

- Oui.. comme cela... hum... oui vous sentez comme il devient glissant? Il vous veut, il ne veut que vous. Vous êtes si serré ...Il voudrait tant aller plus profondément..

- Mais... haletait Ciel, il va … être patient et... ah... attendre sinon... il aura tout le contraire de ce qu'il veut..

- Le jeune maître est si vilain avec lui... comme avec son propriétaire d'ailleurs...

- Il ne sait même pas à quel point. Répondit le garçon en serrant davantage sa prise, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir encore plus Sébastian. Je... je te sens en moi, c'est bon..

- Voulez vous sentir plus encore? Susurra le démon les yeux rougeoyants d'une voix remplie de luxure.

Le démon poussa plus fort en Ciel, mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant la douleur sur son visage. Celui-ci pinça la virilité de Sébastian en signe de protestation mais cela eut l'effet contraire.

- Oh Monsieur est joueur. Pincez moi plus fort Bocchan, j'adore ça. Dit le diable dans un râle.

Le garçon faisait aller et venir sa main sur le membre humide de son démoniaque majordome au même rythme qu'il entrait et sortait de lui. C'était tellement érotique. Il pencha la tête en arrière et décida d'abdiquer sa pudeur et sa dignité pour se laisser glisser dans le stupre.

Sebastian quant à lui ne voulait pas perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même, il aurait pourtant tant aimé pouvoir s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans le corps doux de son jeune maître, mais il savait que s'il lui causait du mal il le paierait. Mais comme tout diable qui se respecte, il trouva vite comment parvenir à ses fins.

- Si vous voulez que j'arrête, dit Sebastian avec un sourire diabolique, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander. Dites le moi Bocchan, ordonnez moi d'arrêter et j'obéirai.

Ciel aurait voulu dire ces mots. Il aurait voulu protester, se rebeller, se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne capitulait pas, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de céder. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, transformés en gémissements à chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à sortir. Le démon prit cela pour un acquiescement. Après tout qui ne dit mot consent. Il retourna Ciel, son sexe toujours en lui, de façon à ce que celui-ci se retrouve sur le ventre. Puis il plaça une main sur sa nuque et une autre sur sa hanche. Sebastian aimait être le dominant pendant ses ébats et il voulait le montrer à son jeune maître. Mais Ciel n'aimait pas être le dominé dans aucun domaine et il se débattit farouchement. Ceci eut pour effet d'amuser le diable qui saisit sa chevelure, tira sa nuque en arrière et inclina sa tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ciel le mordit méchamment. Assurément ce geste excita Sebastian au plus haut point, qui décida de changer son angle de pénétration en même temps qu'il allait plus profond, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le garçonnet.

- Allez y, luttez, luttez encore Bocchan. Chuchota le démon en augmentant le rythme de ses allées et venues.

- Lâche moi... ah... humm... tu .. me …. ah... paieras... demain... tu … ahah

Le plaisir allait crescendo et bientôt aucun des deux ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir de plus en plus fort.

Lorsqu'il sentit venir l'orgasme, Sebastian releva son jeune maître de façon à ce que celui-ci se retrouve plaqué contre sa poitrine, s'enfonçant entièrement en lui. Il l'entoura fermement de ses bras. Ciel passa un bras derrière la nuque de Sébastian, la tête rejetée sur ses épaules. Et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouirent ensemble. Le jeune comte sentit la semence chaude se répandre en lui, alors que lui-même éjaculait dans la main de son diable.

Ils restèrent un instant essoufflés. Ciel se sentait tellement épuisé qui se laissa porter jusqu'au lit, nettoyé et couché comme un bébé.

Sebastian, sortit de la chambre avec le sourire triomphant de celui qui a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, se préparant tout de même à ce qui allait suivre lorsque le morveux allait reprendre ses esprits. Il décida que préparer les pâtisseries préférées de son cher maître serait une bonne idée pour amortir sa colère.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour votre ami et Joyeux Anniversaire Bocchan. Dit il en soufflant les bougies.


End file.
